


A Memorable Experience on Public Transport

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fame, Fluff, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: They took the ferry. Pen & Ink fluff
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Memorable Experience on Public Transport

**Author's Note:**

> My first Pen & Ink. For a prompt.

“I’m sorry, Penny.”

She had to bite back a smile. He looked so bedraggled and down trodden. His Hawaiian shirt was stuck to his wet chest, damply outlining his trim physique and dripping on the decking. His hair stuck up in all directions while dripping almost as much. But it was his expression of almost sorrow that set her heart beating just that little bit more. His beautiful carnelian eyes were staring at the deck plates, his shoulders limp as if he was awaiting her disapproval.

The Sydney Harbour Bridge adorned him from behind like a crown.

“Well, sometimes we just have to do what we have to do.”

His shoulders dropped just that touch more.

Honestly, it really wasn’t Gordon’s fault. The fact they were currently aboard a Sydney ferry, perhaps, yes, but most recent events, not so much.

It had been Sam’s idea.

Really, the cetacean biologist had a heart of gold, but how he chose to spend his spare time was most definitely questionable.

On the surface the suggestion of taking a public ferry to Taronga Zoo for the day was perfectly innocent. The fact that neither Gordon or Penny had done such a thing before was sufficient motivation. They were in Sydney for a couple of days – Penny had some business to attend to regarding her sheep station and Gordon had jumped at the opportunity to spend a little free time with his girlfriend.

Girlfriend. The concept was still new and despite all decorum, she revelled in the excited jiggle in her chest at the thought.

Gordon was a handful, but he was her handful. She had grown so fond of the outlandish Tracy brother something was fit to burst inside her.

He was still staring at the deck as if awaiting her admonishment.

Her lips twitched.

The fact they were aboard the ferry for the experience was definitely his fault. Sam’s recommendation was to enjoy the boat ride and see the elephants and chimpanzees.

She had to admit that Sydney Harbour was its usual stunning self. It was one of her preferred harbours and to be a part of it, rather than darting over it as was usually the case was a different experience.

The ferry was old, more a remnant of days gone past than an efficient mode of transportation and it meandered slowly out of the quay.

Gordon was exuberant on the water as always, babbling happily about the local fauna, the history of the bay and the unusual marine visitors that had been encountered in the past.

He was adorable.

Honestly, she could sit and watch him ramble on for hours.

Not that she was about to let him know that. Decorum had its requirements after all. But his enthusiasm was a source of energy, much like the sun and she wanted to bask in it as much as she could.

In this case, however, she had not been the only one.

Boarding the ferry, they had run into a boy and his mother. Penelope had seen the moment of recognition and her internal sigh had been a little resigned. The Tracy boys fame was a challenge at times and this was one of the reasons they had been a little hesitant to take this public boat ride.

The child’s eyes had widened and he had literally bounced up to Gordon. “It’s you!” He had landed directly in front of her aquanaut, a ball of excited energy. “You’re Thunderbird Four!”

Gordon’s grin was genuine. He did love his fans, particularly the kids, and there followed a quick and sharp Q and A as the young boy fired questions at him rapid fire.

Penny smiled at the somewhat stunned mother standing behind the young boy, dragged there by necessity and looking decidedly uncomfortable.

The boat was a third of its way into the harbour before Gordon was able to extricate himself from the conversation. Penny had the distinct feeling that it was only her presence and the fact it was one of their rare times together that drew him away. If he had been by himself, he, no doubt, would have stayed with the boy for the rest of the trip.

She almost felt sorry for the child. Almost. She couldn’t help but feel a little possessive of her Thunderbird, after all.

So, after an intense discussion, they had separated themselves from the boy and his mother and retired to the other side of the boat to watch the harbour bridge sail past.

Not even Penelope had expected the boy to throw himself overboard just so Gordon could save him.

The screams had been a little too familiar. People in distress, yelling for help. And Gordon being the hero he was…yes, her boyfriend was a hero and yes, there was that little wriggle in her chest again at the thought…responded fast and was in the water a split second after realising the situation.

Just as well, really. The boat may be old, but it was still a ferry and it left the boy quite a distance behind, quite quickly.

But her hero was one of the strongest swimmers on the planet. As the ferry operator slowed the boat and turned it around, Penelope watched her Thunderbird save a life.

The boy was going under when Gordon reached him and the aquanaut had to dive to gather him in his arms, but moments later, he was supporting his rescuee and swimming back to the boat.

The ferry crew were there to throw out flotation devices and it wasn’t long before Gordon was clambering back on board, dripping wet with his hair in his eyes.

The boy’s mother was hysterical, of course, but little could be heard above the sound of an approaching helicopter. Her word to John was responsible for that.

Gordon was ever the professional, checking vitals, reassuring the mother and bundling the boy into the basket stretcher that was lowered collect him.

The adoring fan was fortunately conscious and between gasping coughs gazing up at his rescuer like he had been sent from heaven.

Considering Gordon was likely backlit by the sun from that position, Penelope could understand that assessment. Her boyfriend did tend to glow at times with all that strawberry blonde hair and sunshine personality.

Well, he did for her.

The boy was bundled up and dispatched with his mother and emergency services. John reassured her that everything was okay and she had turned to face her hero boyfriend.

The ferry resumed its course somewhat hurriedly, its passengers babbling amongst themselves, but giving Penelope and Gordon some respectful distance.

After all, it wasn’t often a Thunderbird landed in their midst.

A Thunderbird who was decidedly miserable, wet and apparently awaiting her judgment.

She had to swallow another smile as he stood there all forlorn. He was just so adorable.

“I’m sorry I ruined our date.”

The Sydney Harbour Bridge was now sticking out one of his ears and it was almost comical.

She stepped forward into his personal space and, placing a single finger under his chin, drew his head up to look at her.

A beat.

She leant in and gently kissed him.

He startled, wet hands waving about a little as if he wanted to touch her, but didn’t want to harm her dress.

Someone cheered through the ferry windows.

She brushed her tongue against his lips and pulled back. His eyes were like saucers, staring at her.

She let her smile show, let it flood her mouth and her eyes. “One must never apologise for being a hero, Gordon.”

His shock was overtaken by his own smile, like a sun rising over an ocean. “Really?”

“Really.”

He straightened, his smile turning into a full-blown grin.

So adorable.

Just adorable.

-o-o-o-


End file.
